


Beyond the Street Lights

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The O’Neills enjoy a night at the pond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond the Street Lights

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "These Are Good Times" (by Trout Fishing in America)
> 
> (Part of my future!verse. For a chronological list, check out the [LJ master post](http://ami-ven.livejournal.com/212977.html))

The light from the campfire reflected on the pond as Sam made her way back to the dock, the moonlight more than enough to light a way she knew very well by now.

Jack was sitting on a blanket, A.J. in his lap as Jake told what seemed to be a scary story, a flashlight held shakily under his chin. “…and then it ate them all up!” her son finished.

For a moment, his sister stared at him with wide brown eyes, and Sam was worried she’d been upset, until she held out small grabby hands for the flashlight. “That wasn’t scary at all!” she complained. “My turn!”

Sam laughed and sank into the blanket beside Jack, leaning her head on his shoulder. “Go ahead, kiddo,” she said. “Let’s hear it.”

THE END


End file.
